Special
by EndlessGhostfire
Summary: Merlin's been acting strangely and Arthur tries to find out why, only to find something entirely new and unexpected...and also incredibly misunderstood. [Merthur, Gwercival. Non-canon character. Warnings inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first shot at writing a proper fanfiction, so go easy on me (please?) R&R is appreciated, and I will hopefully be updating the chapters either daily, or weekly, or whenever I get round to it. So sorry if they might be a bit late! **

**Merthur is already implied in this, and I'm not sure where in the seasons this is set. But it's somewhere in between Morgana turning evil (because i like nice!Morgana (don't judge me!)) and Arthur's reign, because I kinda need Uther alive in this.**

**Also, Gwen is in love with Lancelot. :) (Because I love them, but they won't be mentioned much in this)**

**Warnings to come: Some angst, maybe some slash, I don't know yet. But defiantly lots of fluff! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, Or Arthur, or any of these lovely characters. I just make them kiss *sigh***

**Here we go! Sorry if you don't like it!**

* * *

Sunlight flowed through the kingdom, through the lower town where the commoners and the servants rushed about their morning duties; and through the higher town of Camelot's castle, where stable boys were hurriedly doing their rounds, and the knights were starting to emerge.

It flowed through the gap in the prince of Camelot's heavy curtains, shining across the king size bed where two lumps stirred under the covers.

Prince Arthur was first to awake, smiling at the still sleeping weight on his bare chest. He smoothed the other's raven hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

Even though he didn't show it, he was quite fond of his manservant. After four years of sexual tension between them, both Arthur and Merlin had given up their pretence and began sleeping with each other. Their sleeping with each other became secret chaste kisses in abandoned corridors, holding hands when they slept next to each other on a hunt, and before long, their relationship led them up to the point of love.

Arthur knew that he could never reveal his love for Merlin to his father, considering how Merlin had come clean about his magic to his lover. Merlin was alright with it, knowing Arthur would declare magic the second he was King. At first, Arthur was weary, having been told against magic for so long, but after a particularly gruelling mission -and seeing Merlin save his life with magic- Arthur realized Merlin would never hurt the people around him, and would use his magic to save the kingdom.

The man in question moved and snapped Arthur away from his thoughts. He smirked, then proceeded to push the boy off the bed.

Merlin woke up suddenly, clutching the bed in an attempt to stay on, but fell off anyway, landing with a small 'oof'.

Arthur laughed, grabbing Merlin's upper arm and pulled him back onto the bed. Merlin, now fully awake thanks to his lover, sat back on the bed and immediately slapped the Prince.

"You complete dollophead!" Merlin almost yelled, rubbing the small of his back. Arthur, meanwhile, was still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

After a moment or two, he calmed down and looked at Merlin, sighing, "Sorry" He muttered, then opened his arms, "Come here"

Merlin smiled and crawled along the bed, sitting in Arthur's crossed legs, lying back into the Prince's chest. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim frame, nuzzling in his long neck.

The warlock hummed happily, "You really are a big softy" He muttered, rewarding in a playful slap from Arthur.

"I am not!"

"Are too! You're just a big, softy prince" Merlin teased, turning around to pout at Arthur.

Arthur scowled, "You know I can have you killed within minutes" He stated.

Merlin grinned, "But you won't…who would polish your armour?"

"I can easily get another servant"

Merlin stuck his tongue out, and then sighed. "I have chores to do" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping into his boots. Arthur shuffled over and sat so Merlin was in between his legs –his back to Arthur's chest- and kissed his neck, "The circus is coming today. I have to be there for the opening ceremony with my father. You can have the afternoon off and watch it, if you want"

"I'm alright…I promised to help Gaius anyway with some things" Merlin muttered. Arthur felt pity for him and kissed his neck once more, then got off the bed the other side, slipping on a clean shirt.

Once Merlin had his boots on, he kissed Arthur quickly on the lips, before leaving for the kitchen's to get –essentially- _their_ breakfast. Arthur always let Merlin share, saying he doesn't get much to eat. When Arthur was alone, he got changed into his formal wear and sat at his table, rubbing his top lip.

For the last five years Arthur had known Merlin, there was always one day when his manservant got quiet, and usually avoided company. Arthur first noticed it the first year that Merlin had been his manservant. They were out on a hunting trip, three day journey. On the second day, his servant went incredibly quiet; not biting back like he used to at Arthur's insults, avoiding his gaze and the knights'. He wandered off, Arthur found him sitting against the trunk of a tree, looking dazed.

He'd originally thought it was nothing, that his servant was just having a bad day, until it happened again the next year. Arthur wasn't sure there was a connection, but the next year, as he suspected, Merlin did the same thing, again and again, always on the same day.

Today was that day. And Arthur had planned to confront him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapters up! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm going to try and update another chapter tonight, just to say sorry :D **

**Again, R&R is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Merlin. Not that I'm not jealous, although it'll be a lot more gay if I did own it!**

**Here we go, tell me what you think!**

* * *

Merlin re-entered Arthur's quarters ten minutes later and dropped their breakfast in front of the prince, making him jump out of his thoughts. The warlock sighed, shaking his head and sat down next to him, stabbing a sausage and taking a tiny bite out of it.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment, watching his lover sadly. A moment or two later, Merlin noticed him and frowned, "What's the matter?" He asked, starting to lower the sausage.

The prince shook his head, "Are you okay, Merlin?" He said softly, watching as Merlin seemed to go back into himself, looking away. Arthur reached across the table and covered Merlin's hand with his own.

"You can tell me" The prince said quietly. Merlin shook his head, "It's nothing, really" He shrugged.

"Of course something is, Merlin. On this day, every single year, you always get quiet…you can trust me."

Merlin cleared his throat and turned his hand around to grip Arthur's, looking into his eyes, "Don't worry about it, Arthur. A bad day for me is all." He shrugged, rubbing Arthur's hand with his thumb.

Arthur wanted to know more. He wanted to help his lover so much, but didn't push it. He patted Merlin's arm gently, leaning over to kiss him gently. Merlin relaxed when Arthur didn't ask any more questions and kissed back.

"I have chores to do, I'll see you later" He muttered, pecking him on the lips once more before the warlock exited the room, leaning Arthur to finish his breakfast. He sighed, looking down at the barely eaten sausage still on the fork and took it, turning it slowly, before eating it.

Xxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxooxxoo xxooxxooxxoo

"Come on, princess, you're losing your game!" Gwaine laughed, swinging his sword at Arthur's head, which he ducked and swung his foot, sweeping the fellow Knight's legs from under him, making him drop his sword.

Arthur straightened and pointed his own at Gwaine's chest. "Who's lost their game, again?" He smirked, sheathing his sword and offering a hand for Gwaine, who took it and stood up.

"I don't know, you just seem slightly..out of it today" The Knight shrugged, sheathing his own sword and walking over to the bench, taking a swig of water. Arthur, who had followed him, snatched the water and downed the rest, then threw the container away, wiping his mouth.

Gwaine watched him, smirking cheekily, "You and loverboy have a little spat?" He teased, having to dodge from Arthur's attempted punch.

"_No_" The prince growled, glancing cautiously around to see who heard. "And keep your voice down, would you?" He hissed.

Gwaine's expression changed, realization hitting him, "It's his day, isn't it" He murmured, looking sympathetic. Arthur sighed, nodding. "Well?" Arthur frowned, confused.

"Well, what?"

"_Well._..Have you asked him? Do you know what gets his panties in a twist?"

Arthur sighed, turning to sit on the bench, "I've asked. I didn't get much, only a vague answer"

Gwaine rubbed the back of his neck and sat down beside the Prince. "He'll tell you when he's ready. Bit offended he didn't tell me, though...being his best friend and all" He teased, making both him and Arthur chuckle.

"Suppose you're right. Anyway. We need to clean up and get to the circus"

"Oh, yay!" Gwaine exclaimed with mock excitement, "Lets go watch a load of jugglers eat fire and see your father announce it's sorcery! Can't wait"

Arthur elbowed him, standing up, "Come on, Gwaine. You're excited and you know it. Everyone knows it because you haven't stopped talking about it all week, and how you're sure to shag one of the beautiful girls"

Gwaine pulled a face at Arthur, "Fine. Now push off, I'll see you this afternoon, your _highness_" He bowed deeply, turning on his heel to walk over to Percival. Arthur watched with amusement as the quirky Knight jumped onto the other man's back and playfully tackle him to the ground.

"Wander when they're going to realize their made for each other" He muttered under his breath, conjuring up a plan that included Merlin hexing them both.

* * *

**Hm :) Trying to update again tonight, but if I don't, I promise within the next couple of days.**

**Tell me if you want Gwaine/Percival to get together in the end, or not, it's all for you guys. Oh! And also tell me if you want me to throw in a little slash in the near future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG the last episode of Merlin broke my heart :( I am so sorry that I haven't been updating or anything for the last couple of weeks, schools been a dick and made me spend extra time with it. I just hope that, after the heart-shattering episode, this will at least cheer you up a bit :D Hoping to cram and write a few chapters today but, if not, I'm terribly sorry! Thank you for the follows, guys :D Though reviews are really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :( Although, no one does any more, seeing as it's over! (Okay, I just made myself cry)**

**Warnings: Non-canon characters, possibility of slash in future chapters, male/male pairings (obviously), Morgana is still good, and knows about Merlin's magic and their relationship and she's close to both of them :D**

**Have fun, guys! I don't think this chap will be very long, it just needs to set the scene! **

Almost the whole of Camelot was there to see the circus; all eager to watch. Young children stood on the seats or on their parent's shoulders, laughing and gurgling in excitement.

Uther Pendragon sat, adjacent to his son and daughter, on the raised platform where they usually sat for tournaments. He and Morgana were happily chatting about what they were about to see; But Arthur was thoroughly scanning the crowd and the town he could see beyond, desperately trying to catch a glance of his raven-haired, skinny manservant. When he failed, Arthur sank into his seat, pouting slightly as he thought.

_Where was Merlin? Something must have happened on this day that gets him in a twist...I'm worried about him. He seems really cut up about it. What could have happened that makes him like that? And why couldn't he tell me-_

"Arthur?" Uther's voice dragged the Prince away from his thoughts. Arthur jumped slightly, turning to look at the concerned face of his father. Uther raised an eyebrow at him.

Arthur shook his head and shrugged it off. "Sorry, father" He muttered just as the horns began to indicate the start of the show. _Saved by the bell_. Arthur thought, smirking faintly.

The crowd's chatter quickly faded to nothing, and the air of excitement flourished; people sat straighter in their seats as a plump ring master walked confidently into the centre of the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He announced loudly, his big voice booming as he raised his hands and walked slowly around the ring, "Boys and Girls! And, of course" He stopped in front of the Royals and bowed low, "Our good and powerful King" He smiled briefly before returning to the centre. "Welcome. To the Llawnroc Circus!"

The crowd cheered and the music started, a happy and terribly cliché tune for the circus. While the Ring Master stood with his arms raised, the circus began to enter. First, the jugglers came wheeling in on their unicycles, whilst juggling expensive looking chine plates or wooden bats; Next, the animal tamers, closely followed by a whole range of mammals, monkeys jumped around their trainers on chains, horses trotted around the ring with their masters standing on their backs, and even a young elephant followed a tamer into the ring. Afterwards came the groups of gymnasts, all of whom doing eccentric turns and flips around each other. All the while, the crowd were cheering, some children trying to reach down under the railings to touch the animals, and all were having a great time.

After a while, the circus really began. The Ring Master would boom out the introductions to the acts and, one by one, the acts were performed and loved by the crowd. Uther seemed to enjoy it, chuckling at the clown's jokes and clapping after each act. Arthur had mostly forgotten about his lover, enjoying himself along with Morgana as they chatted over Uther's shoulder or standing up to applaud the especially amazing performances.

Before long, the circus was almost over. All of the acts they had seen had gone and the Ring Master was the only one left in the stadium. He smiled around at the beaming crowd and started to walk around the ring as he did at the start. "Now, our adoring audience, we have one more act to show you. She recently became part of our circus and instantly showed extraordinary talent. She's an amazing fighter, a _brilliant_ girl, and like a daughter to us all, being only 16" He smiled broadly at the audience and stopped in the centre of the ring. "So, without further a due, I have the pleasure to introduce Anya; the girl who fights fire!"

The crowd applauded and cheered as drums started playing, in an almost warrior style. For a moment, nothing happened and the crowd became quiet with suspense. Suddenly, torches all around the stadium were lit, casting dancing shadows on the performance space. Arthur leaned forward in his chair, as a female figure stalked into the ring. She was tall, about the same height as Arthur and was quite skinny. She wore two pieces of leather that covered her chest and waist, leaving her stomach, arms and legs and feet bare. She had her head bowed, and her long, ebony hair fell over her face. In her hands she held two long, curled swords.

The Ring Master left the ring and she slowly took his place. The crowd didn't dare make a sound as the drums stopped; the air deadly silent. Just then, Anya began to look up, her hair falling back to reveal gorgeous porcelain skin, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful, and, going by the silent reaction of the crowd, they thought so too. Her eyes were locked in front of her as archers began to surround her, their flaming arrows targeted at her chest. Arthur was frightened for her, momentarily forgetting that it was, in fact, an act. She was outnumbered 20-1 but it didn't faze her in the slightest.

Everyone jumped as the drums started up again and the first arrow was fired. Anya moved fast, quickly dodging the arrow, making it shoot straight into the stone that held up the audience space. The next two arrows were shot. Anya jumped and, with amazing grace, arched above the two arrows; back flipped and landed on her feet in a crouch. The crowd gasped and clapped, clearly impressed. Uther had leant forward like his son, watching the scene with great interest.

The rest of the archers suddenly all shot their arrows, all heading straight for Anya. Arthur went to lurch forward, before Uther's strong hand stopped him. Anya looked up and, just in time, moved. She dodged some of the arrows with great skill, and swung the swords, deflecting the rest of the arrows. Doing that, the flaming arrows caused the swords to go up in flames. She straightened and threw them into the wooden board placed behind her.

A beat of silence ensued, before the crowd erupted in the loudest applause of the day; they all stood up, cheering the young girl that simply stood in the centre of the stadium. Arthur and Morgana jumped to their feet, clapping happily and, after a moment, Uther joined them.

Later -after the circus ended and the subjects of Camelot had sidled off to go about the rest of their day- Arthur walked over to the back of the ring, to where the once flaming swords were lodged in the wood panel. He stopped just in front of them and reached up to touch one of the handles.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look upon the owner of them. There, a few feet away from the Prince, stood Anya, clothed a lot more casually than before -a simple tunic adorned by a belt and tight leggings-. She recognised the royal and bowed her head. "My lord" She muttered. Her voice, much to the surprise of Arthur, was soft, caring, yet playful. Nothing like the warrior in the ring would be expected to sound like. The girl looked up at the Prince when he didn't answer. "Is there anything I can help you with, sire?"

Arthur blinked, shaking his head, "I don't think so, no" He relied politely. At that moment, he could see how young Anya actually was. Past the mass of ebony hair, which was pulled back, revealed large blue irises that seemed to sparkle and long, dark eyelashes. She smiled confidently at the royal and Arthur felt a sense of deja vu; he swore he'd seen her before.

"Well, then, sire, I've just come to get my weapons" She walked past Arthur, who watched her curiously the whole time, and wrenched the swords out of the wood.

Arthur cleared his throat and Anya turned her head to look at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. "You are very talented" He started, making the girl's cheeks blush a light pink and her lips twitch into a smile. "How did you learn? You're only just of age so you couldn't have been training for any length of time."

Anya chuckled, sheathing her swords in the belt around her waist, "That's where you're wrong, sire-"

"Call me Arthur."

"...Arthur. I have been in training for as long as I can remember."

Arthur frowned, but didn't press. He merely shrugged, sighing quietly, "It's obviously paid off." He smiled politely at Anya, who grinned back.

After a few moments of silence, Anya ran a hand through her hair. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you, Arthur" She said as she walked back towards the way she came.

The Prince stood there for a few moments more, slightly confused at the girl. _What was her name? Anna? Anya? Anya. That's it. There's something about her I just can't put my finger on._

**Woah. So you've finally met Anya. Sorry she's not a canon character but this is kind of an AU so :P Sorry this chapter is really bad, it's been so hard to write it. But I have now got an absolutely lovely beta reader, ronweasleyisakeeper, so thank you, my sweet! Going to try and update every week but I know full well that's not going to happen. 17 days into 2013 and I've got my THIRD exam tomorrow [Kill me, please!] Please review, any constructive criticism is appreciated and I will take it and improve this. Thank you for sticking with me this far! It gets better :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I have decided to discontinue this story. My laptop broke and I haven't got the plot of any of the other chapters. When I get my laptop fixed, which I don't think will be soon, I will defiantly update all of the new chapters, but I just wanted to tell you not to get your hopes up for a new chapter any time soon(sorry!) I am starting another Merlin fanfiction, though. Check it out on my profile, I'll be posting it today and have got the plot on paper so hopefully I won't lose it!


End file.
